Triton Broadsider
The Triton Broadsider is a boat in Just Cause (1). Description It's one of the largest ships in the San Esperito Navy, being second only to Mendoza's destroyer, though an alternate ending of Taking Out The Garbage shows a large submarine. There's a small radar antenna above the captains room. It has a crew of three. One stands at the front of the ship to man the Mounted Gun; the other two are in the captain's room. You'll have to kill them the old-fashioned way to gain control of the ship. Be sure to kill the guy on the front of the ship, otherwise the turret will lock onto him and destroy the ship. It's made by the fictional Triton company. Weapons *1 Small gun turret near the front, with a single gun. Controlled by the driver. *1 Mounted Gun on the front end. *2 Large immovable barrels, which look like old-fashioned torpedo launcher tubes. These can not be controlled. Performance Only the Xbox and PS2 versions can be driven. It's perhaps the slowest vehicle in the game, but it's turning is decent, and it has powerful weaponry. In the PC version, this boat is a stationary vehicle, meaning that it can't be driven, but it can be pushed by other boats. Entering the bridge enables control of the front mounted cannon turret, but it can not be driven. Locations *Around Isla San Cristobal. *Around Isla Dominio. *Appears very rarely in a river, in front of the Rioja 06 "Pirates Cove" safehouse. Near the Mendoza International Airport. *Random spawn, east of Agency 05 "Camp Babylon" safehouse, south of the Camp del Rosario military base. *Another rare spawn is found at a small, uninhabited island directly south-east of Isla Dominio. *Appears rarely at a high Heat level. *Spawns around Esperito City when the province is Government Stable. More likely to spawn if it is nighttime, but can spawn in the day, and very rarely spawns in the southern half of the city. *During Devil's Drop Zone, there is one in the water up the beach from two docks as you pass by on the MV. Trivia *Its name is very likely a double or triple meaning. "Broadsider", may be a reference to a "broadside". A side of a ship, or a situation where a military ship deploys all (or most) of the weapons on one of its sides simultaneously (or near simultaneously) to do more damage, faster. Then there is the fact that the side of the Broadsider is very long (or in this context, broad), compared with other vessels in the game, and the ratio of length between its broad side and narrow beam (distance from port to stern) is high. *Part of its name, "Triton", is probably referencing a mythological Greek God called Triton (link to Wikipedia). *The Winstons Amen 69 from Just Cause 2 can be seen as the successor to this boat. That boat is smaller, but better armed and controllable for the player. *The rear deck of the ship is large enough to land some helicopters on, such as the HH-22 Savior or the Delta 5H4 Boxhead. *When sailing it, Rico or a San Esperito Military captain sits on an invisible chair. *The San Esperito Military decal on the starboard side is inverted. *The vehicle's design resembles that of a small subchaser or minesweeper, most accurately the German [http://www.navypedia.org/ships/germany/ger_mine_r41.htm Räumboot R-41-class] vessels. *It can rarely spawn on land in Esperito City. Gallery Triton Broadsider front.png Triton Broadsider rear.png Triton Broadsider bow.png Triton Broadsider side.png Triton Broadsider stern.png Triton Broadsider top.png Triton Broadsider gun turret.png|The gun turret and front machine gun. Triton Broadsider Bridge.png|The bridge of the ship, being driven by a Military soldier. Landed on a Triton Broadsider.png|A Military HH-22 Savior landed on the rear deck of the ship. Triton Broadsider Triton Patroller Size Comparison.png|Size comparison between the Triton Broadsider and a Triton Patroller. Jackson JC - 2 Alamo, Land on a Triton Broadsider..jpg|Two variants of the Jackson JC - 2 Alamo, the Military and Agency variants, landed on the rear deck of the ship. Walker AH-16 Hammerbolt, Land on a Triton Broadsider..jpg|Two variants of the Walker AH-16 Hammerbolt: Military and Black Hand variants, landed on the rear deck of the ship. Triton Broadsider spawn glitch.png|Glitched land spawn in Esperito City. San Esperito Military Triton Broadsider at Rioja 06 Pirates Cove.JPG|At the Rioja 06 Pirates Cove safehouse. Category:Boats Category:Just Cause Vehicles Category:Military Vehicles Category:Content Category:Faction vehicles in San Esperito